The Timetraveling Adventures of Captain Cold and The Rogues
The Timetraveling Adventures of Captain Cold and The Rogues Plot In the year 2016 Captain Cold and his band of Rogues steal a spaceship from S.T.A.R. Labs.... *This a group story. So anyone can edit/add on to the story but please, keep it appropriate to the story! You can change any detail as long as it is agreed by everyone else Chapter One: Why Couldn't it have been a Bank? Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold: Alright Everyone! We take the experimental weapons and leave! We don't want to get caught! *Captain Cold runs around looking for things to steal when he spots a freeze ray on display.* Cold: Jackpot! This definitely will useful. How is everyone else doing? Goon: Eh, we got some weird laser gun! Mick Rory aka Heatwave: I got a flamethrower! NOW I WILL SEE EVERYTHING BURN!!!!!!!! Cold: Calm down Mick! *Everyone hears sirens in the outside of the lab.* Cold: Oh no! We been caught! Cops: CCPD! We have you surrounded! Come out now! 2 minutes later..... Cops: Alright we're going in! *Police Officers storm in and they see Snart, Rory, and a few goons. Cop: Alright, Freeze! Cold: You took the words right out of my mouth! *Cold fire his gun freezing everything in his path causing everything to be layered by ice at Absolute Zero ! Cold: That should buy us some time, but how will we leave? *Heatwave spots a giant time-ship on display* Cold: Bingo! Let's get in! *Police officers slowly thaw out from the ice and start shooting!* Cold: You! (Points at a goon) hold them off while we try to escape. Goon: But... Cold: That's an order! *Heatwave tries out his gun for the first time and a huge flame bursts!* Heatwave: FRY YOU LITTLE PIGGIES! Cold: Let's get in the ship! Heatwave: Agreed. *Cold and Heatwave get in the ship and try to fly away. They try frantically to fly the ship but they realize that it is computer automated* Gideon: Hello! My name is Gideon I am a computer software for this ship, The Waverider. Heatwave: Yeah Whatever! How can we fly this thing? Gideon: Well, all you had to do was ask! **Course set for The Temporal Zone** Cold: Strap on! *The ship flies through the roof of the laboratory and flies back into time* To Be Continued.... Chapter Two: An Unexpected Crew *The timeship zooms through time! But this time-jump alerts the people who were on the time ship making repairs* ?: Hey! What are you doing here? Heatwave: Escaping from the cops! ?: On here?!?! Cold: That was the plan. ?: Allow me to introduce myself, I am Captain Order and I command you to stop this instant! Cold: Or what? *Cold and H.W. pull out their guns. But Captain Order and the rest his crew run out of nowhere and pull out their laser guns* Heatwave: We can take Em'! I WANT TO SEE THEM BURN!!!!!!!! Cold: Calm down Mick. *Raises his hands and drops his gun* Order: Good! Now how about we go back to 2016 and pretend this didn't happen? Cold: No! We'll be put in jail! *Explosion occurs* Gideon: Captain, the Waverider is under attack by time pirates! Order: I'll deal with you later☀I want any remaining crew to go to your station so we can save this ship! Domitron: Aye Aye Captain! You heard the man! Cold: He seems serious. Order: He's my second in command. Anyways, I have to command the ship. You two need to strap on because we are going to time-jump! Heatwave: To where? Order: Actually, when. Order: Gideon, set a course for Star City, 2046 Chapter Three: The Future Is Awesome! (Sort of) *The time-ship lands in the Time Master's Base* Order: Here we are! Cold: I don't feel so good! Heatwave: I can't see! Order: Those are side effects of time traveling. They should ware off soon. Cold: Where are we? Order: We are in Star City in the year of 2046. Cold: Isn't that where the Green Arrow lives? Order: Yes. But he has been presumed dead. Along with the thousands that died when The Uprising started in 2032 when many gangs formed as one and took over the city. Heatwave: Wow! This place looks like a dump. But why are we here? Domitron: We are here because there is a Time Masters Base here. We will pick up supplies and then be on our way. *Cold, Heatwave, Order, and Domitron, walk to the base which looks like an abandoned warehouse... Cold: Ummmm I hate to break it to you but that doesn't look like a good base to me. Order: Well it is in camouflage. Heatwave: AH. *Domitron, Order, Cold, and Heatwave enter the base inside they see a command center with a hundreds of people inside. There is a hangar for the time ships, A center with hi-tech computers, and a snack bar!* Cold: Woah. Domitron: Welcome to the one of many Timemaster bases located in different time periods. One is in 1975, 2016, and here 2046 Order: We are here to gather supplies and return you home. Cold: Wait! Can't we join you? Heatwave: Yeah! Order: Alright Fine! But just this once! Charles: Time Master Order! There has been an Abberation detected! Order: Where? Charles: 221 BC China Cold: What's an abberation? Order: An abberation is a change in the timeline. Charles: High Councilman Druce would like me to accompany you because of your two new friends joining us. Order: Ok! Time to get in the Waverider! *They board the Waverider* Domitron: Gideon, plot a course to 221 BC China, Gideon: Course plotted. The Great Wall Of China *The time ship appears in 221 BC China and lands near an empty field.* Order: Gideon, put the ship in camouflage mode. Gideon: Yes Captain. Order: We need a change of clothes because we would stick out like a dead dog in a horse race! Cold: That's a weird simile! Heatwave: I don't get it. Cold: It's okay. You always were not the smart one. Domitron: This is the Clothes-o-tron3000. It can fashion any clothes, jewelry, weapons, and more! It was made in 2078. We need to make clothes appropriate for this time era. Charles: Also I will be taking both of your weapons. Cold and Heatwave: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!? You can't do that! Charles: Yes I can! Revealing future technology to the past can have devastating effects on the timeline! Domitron: I'm letting them keep the guns because they may need them for self defense. Charles: FINE! Order: The abberation occurred when time pirates apparently destroy the Great Wall of China. Cold: And we should care about this why.... Charles: If the Great Wall gets destroyed, people will die and The Qin Dynasty will fall! Domitron: Here we are! The Great Wall of China! https://goo.gl/images/KJlvFP Cold: Guys? What's that? *A timeship appears and starts shooting the wall. Time criminals appear on the ground trying to loot the place* Domitron: Order, Charles, get back to the ship! Activate Theta Protocol 3! Domirton: You two are going to help me deal with the criminals on the ground. Cold & Heatwave: Got it! *The 3 people starting running around defending the landmark* Heatwave: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!! Cold: Here's our invitation! *The pair start shooting their guns* *The time criminals disguised as Chinese soldiers fire back at them* *Cold makes an ice bridge to climb on the top of the wall* Category:DC Comics Stories Category:Story Category:Wikian Stories Category:Science Fiction Stories Category:Stories Category:Incompleted Stories